Currently, the consumption of alcoholic beverages is bound to the adulteration thereof, which allows unscrupulous people to counterfeit a plurality of beverages which are for human consumption by reusing containers, reducing the costs and putting in danger both health and life of human beings.
Many efforts have been performed in order to try to remediate such a problem and to avoid previously used bottles (containers) to arrive to the hands of counterfeiters in charge of re-packaging the beverages so as to present a counterfeit beverage as an original one. However, it has not been possible to achieve a convincing result and there are countries in which the percentage of adulterated beverages can be more than 50% of the total of the consumed beverages.
Although this problem can be mainly seen in containers for alcoholic beverages, it can also occur in other kind of products which are exposed to counterfeits, such as in the pharmaceutical industry and even in liquids that can be used at industrial or automobile level, wherein the counterfeiting or adulteration produces economic losses in the sector and causes irreparable damages in the article or product where they are used.
In this sense, there is a plurality of disclosures in the state of the art related to systems or devices focused on trying to evidence the opening/tampering of a container, attempting to provide a solution to this problem which affects all users.
One of such disclosures is found in document WO 2014199190, which is related to a system for preventing the tampering and re-packaging of containers of glass, plastic or other materials, wherein the system corresponds to a double wall device and a system that when turning the lid of the container, allows an inner ink container to be pressed which stains the system and thus, there is evidence of opening or tampering of the system.
However, the system defined in this anteriority presents a focus and scope different by evidencing the use through a capillary which is located inside a double wall in the neck of the bottle, not a double lid.
On the other hand, there is document WO 2014149726 which teaches a product or container having a use indicator, wherein the product contains a container coupled to at least one of the container or a closure such that, upon removal of the closure from the container or upon removal of product from within the container, a coloration of the product changes irreversibly to indicate to a user that the product has been used, wherein the material includes a plurality of microcapsules including a first reactive and a second plurality of microcapsules including a second reactive different to the first one, wherein said microcapsules break with the removal of the container closure and thus change color in the form of indication.
Nevertheless, this document presents the disadvantage that the ink is contained in a series of microcapsules which must be exploded or broken so the ink stains the container, but there may be cases in which the pressure is not enough or the breaking of the microcapsules is not successful and there is no evidence of prior opening and there may be adulteration.
In the same manner, in the state of the art the patent application WO 2005072941 can be found, which discloses a closure with a tampering visual indicator for a fluid container, namely, for liquor bottles, wherein the closure is provided with an opening attached at the free end of a bottle which axially extends from the body of the bottle along a longitudinal axis which matches with the closure center axis, said neck is provided with an outer surface comprising a lid, a tubular sleeve to open and close the inside of the bottle as a consequence of a threaded opening of the lid. The tampering or opening evidence is made through the rupture of a seal which corresponds to a capsule with walls which breaks after the first opening of the lid and contains a chemical agent which stains the wall.
Finally, we have document U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,052 which refers to a container assembly incorporating a tightly sealed chemical indicator from the environment, but exposed to atmosphere with the opening of the container assembly, wherein the indicator adapts to change its appearance, whether in color or granule or crystal shape, with the exposure to moisture or oxygen. Thus, the indicator is located whether inside the tightly sealed container, or sealed on a fragile envelop which is operatively associated to a container closure member and breaks with the opening, or attempt to open the container.
In this regard, from the information described in the above paragraphs it is evident that there is still a need in the state of the art to design and implement a closure mechanism or lid for containers having a double wall and further having inside therein some kind of device or system for staining the inner wall of the lid, but ensuring that the medium used to stain is adequate and there is no possibility of possible leaks inside the container. Similarly, it is required that the device does not need a high pressure so as to be able to activate the staining system and thus guaranteeing that there will always be staining of all the containers that have been previously opened or tampered.